Being Single in the WWFE
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Slash. Rey/Brian Kendrick (Spanky!!) March 20, 2003 SD, the one where Rey skipped out and saved Spanky during his match against Shannon. R&R please!?


A/N: So, I guess this means even my slash pairings are weird too, huh? Oh well.... LOL This is taken during the March 20, 2003 Smackdown. The night that after Spanky won against Shannon Moore wit the help of Rey Mysterio. Those two just scream "slash!" I wonder how you would say slash in Spanish.... Anyway, all of these characters that you see below are in no way shape or form mine. Unless you count the MysterioDoll that I'm going to be getting soon ^_^ Special thanks to Tracy and VF for helping me with spelling of different words. One day, I'll be able to spell...One day... That's aboot it, Rock on Spacemonkeys!   
~~~~~~~~  
"Essé, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Brian Kendrick looked up to see the warm, brown doe-like eyes of Rey Mysterio glancing over at him trying to assessing for any damage he could find from Brian's match earlier in the evening.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me tonight."  
  
"De nada, además Matt y Shannon son los tontos..."  
  
Brian looked up, slightly confused and asked, "What? I don't speak Spanish..."  
  
Rey laughed slightly and patted Brian's back, "I said, You're welcome, besides, Matt and Shannon are idiots."  
  
Brian grinned, "Oh! All right! Thank you!"  
  
Rey laughed again and rubbed Brian's hair, "You're welcomed. It was my pleasure. What I told you last week about you making it, here in the WWE was true... And, I'm just glad to help you on your way."  
"Yo!! Essé vato!!! Wait for us!" Eddie and Chavo yelled as they came running by. Eddie grabbed Rey in a hug and Chavo pat him on the back, saying "Are you trying to teach the kid here, Spanish?!"  
  
Rey broke from the hug and looked and Chavo and mockingly glared at him, "Are you trying to make Rikishi, Mexican?"  
  
"Touché!" Chavo grinned and pulled Rey into a hug.  
  
"Ah, amigos.. That was a killer match you guys had tonight, but that golf thing was even better! It had me cracking up!" Rey said grinning at his fellow Latinos.  
  
"Cuatro!" Eddie yelled and practiced his golf swing again.  
  
They all laughed, even Brian, who was glad to finally be able to understand something that they were saying.  
  
Eddie turned and looked at Brian slightly and said in rapid Spanish, so that Brian couldn't hear and if he did, hopefully not understand; "Does the kid speak any of our languge?"  
  
Rey shook his head and answered back in his native tongue, "No. And it is more then slightly impolite to carry on when he doesn't understand."  
  
Chavo said in English, "Well, I'm glad you haven't taught him any yet. Look at what happened to the last guy that you tried to teach Spanish too..."  
  
Eddie whacked his nephew on the back of the head, "What the hell is wrong with you, essé? You are such an idiot some times!"   
  
Brian didn't know what was going on, but he felt rather bad when he saw how down-cast Rey looked after what Chavo said. He didn't understand what they were talking about, and who the 'last guy was' but he saw how sad Rey instantly looked. He reached over and gave Rey's hand a small squeeze. Rey looked up and gave Brian a small smile and squeezed back, staring at him. And strangely, not really freaking him out, because Rey still had his ring contacts in, so his eyes were ghostly white and blank, but Brian could see that even with them on, Rey was slightly glad that Brian hadn't left him yet. Which was surprising on two levels... The one being that Brian still didn't understand what Chavo and Eddie said that was so bad, yet he could tell Rey wanted him nearby. And the second surprising thing, was that he could understand all this, without a thing said to him.   
  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess then, eh?"   
  
Brian looked up too see Chris Benoit and Rhyno walking over. Rey was right, if he sticks around with him, he really would meet a lot of new people. Eddie grinned and said smugly, "Did the apple hit you in the mouth, and knock out your tooth, essé?"  
  
"Naw, I don't think Chavo could jump that high to hit Chris in the mouth," Rhyno said grinning as he pushed back his dark hair.  
  
"I resent that!" Chavo said pouting slightly.  
  
"Actually, you represent that, my dear Chavolito," Rhyno said patting Chavo on the head. Chavo responded by pushing Rhyno in the chest, which resulted in Rhyno pushing back. Soon, the two of them were rolling on the floor, trying to outdo the other.  
  
"How are we going to control them during our big match at Wrestlemania, essé vato?" Eddie asked Benoit leaning back so he was resting half on Benoit's body.  
  
"I don't know.... Taser guns?" Benoit said laughing, and Eddie started laughing too, wrapping his arms around Benoit, still laughing into his chest.  
Brian stiffened slightly looking at the two wrestlers interacting in front of him, and the two still rolling on the ground. They almost looked like... couples?  
Rey looked over at Brian and whispered, "I'm sorry if this is freaking you out, amigo."  
  
"Mierda! I think we're getting a little too close, for the new kid, Eddie." Benoit said, lightly pushing Eddie off of him.  
  
"Mierda!? Since when do you speak Spanish, Benoit? Ha!" Eddie said still holding onto Benoit's shoulder to keep him from collapsing from laughter.  
  
"Well, it's merde in French, and that's close enough. Shit, mierda, merde...all the same meaning. It all means we're freaking him out." Benoit said seriously.  
  
"Ah, no it's all right," Brian said, blushing as he quickly defended himself. "It doesn't bother me..."  
"Yeah," Chavo called from the ground, where he was currently using a submission type move on Rhyno that allowed him to sit on Rhyno's back, "Don't forget, he -was- trained by Shawn Michaels." Even Rhyno laughed from the ground at that remark.  
  
"And, I was hit on by Sean O'Haire during my first WWE experience." Brian said nodding to Chavo. Chavo nodded back, before Rhyno reversed the move and they went back to their fight.  
  
Rey snorted slightly, "That's what you get for streaking your first time."  
  
"Actually that was my second time."  
  
"Yeah, but you even got Albert to stop and pay attention, that second time." Eddie said smiling.  
  
"That's more then just kind of gross, Eddie." Rey said rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's disgusting!" Benoit exclaimed, finishing Rey's sentance.  
  
"Ha! I won!!!" Chavo yelled happily, "Uno! Dos! Tres!" he pounded the ground next to Rhyno, and then jumped up. He reached his hand out so that Rhyno could stand up.   
  
Rhyno grabbed the hand that was reaching out for him, and grabbed Chavo quickly into a headlock, "Cheater. Anyway, as I was going to say... I wouldn't mind being hit on by Sean O'Haire..."  
  
Chavo begin cursing at Rhyno in Spanish, from where he was still stuck in a headlock. Rhyno scoffed, "Yeah, like you don't have any crushes on any of these guys that we see day in and day out, every single day, all year long? Pfft."  
  
Eddie laughed and sang mockingly, "Sing Along With Three Count... One, Two, Three..."  
  
Chavo grew bright red, "Shut up!! Shut up!!! I hate you, Eddie!!"  
  
Brian looked confused, "Three Count?"  
  
Benoit laughed slightly, "Yeah. It was a singing, dancing wrestling group in WCW. Composed of Evan Karagias, who doesn't wrestle here, Shannon Moore and Shane-the Hurricane-Helms." Benoit looked at Eddie, "So which one did Chavo have a crush on? Shane Helms? Since he did break his nose in that match back in WCW..."  
  
Eddie grinned slyly as Chavo started to fight to get out of Rhyno's grasp to stop his uncle from telling his long kept secret outloud. "Nope. Mr. Shannon Moore. Chavolito even had a poster of Shannon singing over his bed at home, and he kept one taped to the dashboard in his car."  
  
Chavo wailed pitifully, "I hate you so much!!"   
  
Unfortunately, no one could hear him, because everyone was too busy laughing hysterically to pay any attention to him. Chavo pouted. Rey was the first to stop laughing hard enough to ask, "Shannon!? How could you have picked him? Especially if Rhyno - the short, dark, and dangerous - is your type?"  
  
Chavo pouted again, "Because Shannon is pretty. And sometimes a boy needs pretty things!" Rhyno was still laughing as he leaned over and gently kissed Chavo on the cheek. "And sometimes a boy needs a hot, sexy man beast!" Chavo declared as he kissed Rhyno back hard on his lips.  
  
Rey rolled his eyes, "Come on guys... Looks like they are going to be busy..." He stopped as he saw that Eddie and Benoit were currently in the same position. "Dios Mios. Never any relief for the single people." Rey rolled his eyes and went to grab his bag. A small, pale hand stopped him. "Here, let me get that," Brian said grinning. "Us single people have to stick together, you know."  
  
Rey grinned to himself as he watched Brian walk in front of him, holding both of their bags. "Yeah we do..." Then he added softly, "But, that doesn't mean we have to stay single."  
  
~~~~~~ 


End file.
